Dameon The Wolf
by DameonSpawn
Summary: Dameon the wolf is an agent of G.U.N. He was originally a regular Mobian wolf with a special set of vocal cords but has now been turned into an unstoppable monster. originally built as a counter against sonic in the case that he went bad, he has now been repurposed as an bounty hunter. his current target? Eggman.
1. Chapter 1: I found you

Chapter one: I found you

Dameon sat on the edge of Big Ben in London. He looked down and saw all the cars and people going about their business. "such disgusting lives these humans live" he grabbed the side of the large stricture and slowly let himself descend, gripping the stone with metal hand's retractable claws. Once he touched the ground he ripped the claws out of the stone and began walking casually. "I honestly don't know why I stay here". A police officer stared at Dameon's sword then at his face. Dameon must've been the tallest mobian he'd ever seen. "6 foot 2 give or take" the man said under his breath. Dameon stopped and looked at him. "just 6. I'm wearing boots" he said to the man. The officer was clearly a bit intimidated but pointed to the sword. "what are you doing with that?" Dameon flashed a G.U.N badge at him and he nodded. "so you're like that shadow guy huh? Is it part of uniform to have black and red hair or what?" Dameon scoffed at him. "you're an idiot. Why do all you humans compare me to him? I'm a wolf, I'm tall, I've got a sword, and a metal arm, does that sound like him to you? We've got a lot in common but jesus, I'm sure he's had it worse than me." the officer shrugged it off and left, ignoring the mobian. "fucking scum" he whispered as he continued his walk. He looked up only to see what looked like a giant red cloud. Once it started to move a little his eyes fixed onto it and it was revealed to him that it was one of Eggman's ships, reminiscent of the egg carrier. He grabbed the sword and held it backwards. A microphone was at the pommel of the sword. He let out an epic howl into the microphone that could be heard from Eggman's seat in the roaring ship. The sound was somehow loud but it didn't hurt those who were close. The sword glowed white. He held it up and a white energy resinated in the shape of wings on his back. The wings held no actual shape but they stayed in a general area. They flapped and he flew up onto the ship. 8 cannons on the right side of the where he was aimed at him. His eyes locked onto the cannons and he began to fly to the right. They all shot at once. He put the microphone to his mouth and began to sing a ballad. "ohhhhhhhhhhh"  
time seemed to slow down "the time to fight is not nooow"  
he walked across the missiles like a path. His wings had disappeared but he could still leap from one missile to the next.  
"when the time has come you'll knooow"  
time completely stopped.  
"But now that we are face to face"  
he reached the first cannon and began to walk to the door that lead inside "you'll never leave THIS FUCKING PLACE"  
time went back to normal and now his sword glowed red. He swung it and sent out the red energy beam which blew off the door. Eggman had been in a hot tub watching spanish soap operas and sniffling when Dameon blew the door off. He remained completely still and looked at Dameon. "Eggman you know standing still doesn't make it hard for me too see you when I can see your eyes or if I know you're there right?" Eggman sipped his Shirley Temple and continued. "well I'm screwed, go on and kill me then" Dameon growled a little. "you know my orders are to take you alive, now come on." Eggman laughed a little. "what, can't get your arm wet?" Dameon chuckled. "it doesn't run on electricity anymore, it runs on chaos energy, and recently we found a way to utilize my voice's properties into being even more useful." Eggman's eyes widened and he pressed a button next to his tub, sending about 8 robots in through 2 doors on the opposite side of the room. Dameon grabbed his microphone and held it to his face. "EEEEYEAHHHHH" he screamed in a high pitched voice reminiscent of "Killswitch Engage". The sword was surrounded by what looked like pink energy needles that then lined up in a row of 12 starting at the guard up to the tip of the blade. He held it out and the needle at the tip shot into the first robot. Each needle moved up, putting the next needle at the end of the sword. He shot each one but was left with 4 extra. None of the robots seemed to be effected but he let out a small breath and the 4 extras disappeared and the 8 robots exploded. It seemed each shot was like a remote bomb that all went off once the final shot was either shot or vanished. Eggman stood up and got out. "I'll come quietly ok?" Dameon nodded and approached him. Eggman quickly pressed another button and sent Dameon through a trap door that shot him out the bottom of the ship, falling towards the hard pavement. He had dropped his sword and it was now falling about 12 feet to his right. He screamed "AWAKEN" in it's direction and the sword appeared in his hand, now a two handed version of itself. He closed his eyes and tried to think of what to do. The ground was coming fast and he had to concentrate his voice or his commands wouldn't work. He started soft and ended strong "I...am...the angel of DEATH". His wings came back but this time silver and the rest of his body also had a silver glow to it. He shot up through the ship and came out the other side with Eggman in his arms. He held him by his neck, about 5 miles above the ground. "come with me quietly or I'll drop you". Eggman gasped for air but flailed his head up and down in a way Dameon could only assume meant he agreed to his terms. He quickly flew down and when they got back down he let go of Eggman and looked at him for a moment before passing out. The chaos energy had worn out his body and Eggman escaped.  
Dameon awoke inside a house on someone's couch. "Jeez my head.." he thought. His eyes widened suddenly "EGGMAN!" he went for the door but was stopped. A 3 and a half foot cat mobian with curly black hair and white fur everywhere except her hands and feet which where black stepped in front of him. "I know you have someone to chase and all but you should know it's been a few hours and he most likely is on the other side of the world by now" Dameon stepped back and fell on the couch, then sighed. "God damn it, seriously?" she nodded. He sighed again and stroked his hair, then played with his sword for a bit before he realized he'd never met this girl before. Her presence made him feel so at home he'd completely forgotten. "thanks for taking me in, who are you?" he asked. She smiled and sat next to him. "Alice" she replied. She put her hand on his shoulder. "  
damn you're built dude" she said. He took off his jacket to reveal his metal arm. She was astonished. "oh my god, what is that?" he laughed.  
"it's my arm dummy" she blushed and felt stupid."  
"no I mean.." he cut her off. "it's a mechanical arm, It's to help me with...stuff" she looked at him confused.  
"alrighty then? Well make yourself at home, come and go as you wish, all that" she told him. To which he smiled and thanked her. After about an hour long nap Dameon thanked the girl and she gave him her number in case he needs her. This confused him a bit but he took it and began looking for Eggman again.  
"where could I look" he decided Eggman most likely wasn't in London anymore and that he'd most likely gone back to his home base...wherever that is.


	2. Chapter 2: I am your bane

Chapter two. Dameon had some free time because there wasn't any leads so he decided he'd just walk around until he was contacted with orders. With his phone in his pocket and his sword at his side he hiked up a nearby hill and figured he could hunt or something. He reached the top and sat: waiting for something to roam by. for hours nothing came. A sound in the distance caught his attention. It was a plane. He looked in the distance and saw the "Tornado II". Tails had been flying the plane and Sonic stood on the back. Dameon squinted his eyes and easily saw Sonic's outline against the grey sky. "To think I was meant to kill you" he thought. Tails had spotted Dameon from up above and decided to land. "Great" Dameon sighed. "He's going to ask me if I've seen a Chaos Emerald around here isn't he?"  
they landed about 20 feet from Dameon and walked over. Tails was about to speak but Sonic spoke first. "hey, do you have a Chaos Emerald?" he said in his usual lazy tone. Dameon took off his jacket and revealed that a red emerald was in a socket on his shoulder. "I do, but unfortunately I'm not giving it to you, seeing as it would make my arm here weaker then my regular one and my sword almost useless. With it my arm works at 900% that of my real one and I could level this hill with my sword" Tails and Sonic looked at each other. Dameon was clearly serious. Tails spoke. "listen it's very important and maybe I could make your arm work at 400% capacity with a fake emerald until we can give this one back but we can't let that fall into Eggman's hands." Dameon got in a fighting stance. "lets make this clear. You have your own reasons for fighting Eggman so I wont stop you but if you find him I want him when you're done, And as for this Chaos Emerald I'm not handing it over because it's safer with me than you." Sonic chuckled. "you remind me of Shadow, always acting like you're stronger than me. If you won't hand it over I'll have to prove you wrong and I don't want to embarrass you so just hand it over will ya?" Dameon stuck his sword in the ground. "Come and get it"  
Sonic ran at him with lightning speed but Dameon stuck his foot out. Sonic quickly jumped back after almost running face first into it and almost fell backwards but regained his balance. Sonic went for another dash. He'd expected Dameon to stick his foot out again and thought he could run up it to get a punch in but Dameon had learned to never do the same thing twice. He punched at the ground and Sonic went to run up it thinking it was his leg but as his foot touched Dameon's metal hand he grabbed Sonic's shoe and quickly adjusted to grab onto his leg. He raised him above his head and slammed him into the ground. Sonic had gotten the wind knocked out of him. It was almost as if Dameon had been trained to know exactly how to make sure his stomach hit the ground first so that he'd slow down. Sonic struggled to regain his breath quickly so that he could run again but even the blue blur would take about 5 seconds to recover from a blow like that. Dameon anticipated that sonic would try to do a spin dash to escape so as he began to spin Dameon slammed his boot onto Sonic's arm causing it to twist and before it broke Sonic's dash was stopped. He wailed in pain but as everyone knows Sonic rarely gives up. "LET ME GO YOU BRUTE" Sonic yelled. Dameon smiled a large, sharp grin at him as he picked him up by his arm and looked him in the face. "I was made to kill you. I am your weakness. I was created by G.U.N to make sure the world wasn't fucked had you gone mad with power. Understand. You don't fuck with me." he tossed sonic to the ground like a sack of potatoes and looked at Tails. Tails had some kind of taser bat and was ready to attack. "leave sonic alone!" he said as he flew towards Dameon. Dameon drew his sword from the ground and slashed the bat in half. "nice toy. Now take your friend and leave" Tails was scared . He helped sonic onto the plane and strapped him to the wing so that he wouldn't fall off. Sonic yelled at the Wolf "you might be the rock to my scissors but I'm going to find your paper!"  
Dameon chuckled. "so corny". As they left he put his jacket back on. Tails figured they could find another Chaos Emerald while they wait for sonic's injuries to heal. Dameon waited for them to take off then sang a familiar tune into his sword. His wings appeared and he chased the plane. Unnoticed he latched onto the bottom of the plane with his claw hand and pretty much turned it off. He hung for a few hours while tails flew. It seemed they were going to America and that he'd be there for a while. 


	3. Chapter 3: Fiery Wrath

About 9 hours later Dameon woke up to the plane beginning to land in a foret. He summoned his wings and let go of the plane so that he could hide. He flew over behind a rock and listened. He heard Tails speak. "My Chaos Energy Sensor is going off." they walked towards Dameon. Dameon panicked and used his wings to fly away. He heard them yell something but kept flying. Once he got near station square he asked himself "why did I even run? Whatever." then continued. "They wouldn't come here unless Eggman's here. They're always trying to take him down so they must stay here as a battle tactic". He searched the entire city and just couldn't seem to find anything close to what could be a center of operations for an evil genius. "This is hopeless." he thought. He then saw what seemed to be a pink hedgehog in the distance. He approached her and poked her shoulder. "excuse me" she jumped at the feeling of metal touching her. "GET AWAY FROM M-" she stopped when she saw him. "oh god I thought you were a robot" she said. He smiled and thought "robot? She has to know something." he thought for a second. "what kind of robot?"  
she smiled "a tall one". He rolled his eyes and rethought his question.  
"like one made by an evil genius"?  
she thought. "genius isn't exactly the word. Eggman is an idiot".  
"really now? Well would you happen to know where I could find him"?  
she smiled "of course. If he isn't on the egg carrier he's in his giant fortified base in the middle of the the forest in mystic ruins".  
Dameon blinked. Seriously? I was just there, is there a way I could get back? I'd go back the way I came but I'm really worn out." she grabbed his hand and began to walk.  
"come with me, I'll take you to the train station while I'm out. My name is Amy by the way." he followed gratefully. "My name's Dameon, nice to meet you". She smiled and continued towards station square. Once they got there they shook hands and said their goodbyes. Dameon took the train to mystic ruins. It'd been forever since he ate and he was starving. "man I'm hungry as hell" he said to himself. He got off the train and stepped into the ancient looking forest. Some of the scientists studying the ruins looked at Dameon awkwardly but he ignored them and looked around. He walked up a hill and found what looked like Tails' house. There was a runway and lots of high-tech stuff around so it was fairly obvious. "Maybe..." Dameon went inside and looked around. No sign of a chaos emerald. It seemed Tails wasn't as dumb as he seemed. "I thought maybe he'd be the kind of guy who can build anything but doesn't have common sense. Guess not." He left the house and looked around. Sonic and Tails were just outside, looking up at what seemed to be one of Eggman's machines. It had the regular glass cockpit. It looked kind of looked like a red metal knight with a giant lance and a spiked shield. He heard Eggman sputter some crap about how Sonic will never be able to defeat his latest invention, but this time he was right. Dameon had wounded him and he couldn't run nearly as fast as usual. Dameon thought for a second. "As much as I'd love to just let Eggman kill them so that I could take both Sonic's emeralds and then get to capture Eggman, this is my fault and I need to set it right"  
Dameon ran at Eggman's knight robot from it's right side. He drew his sword and yelled into it. "TRUE FORM". The sword was now about 5 and a half feet long. He wielded it with both hands and stood in between the evil genius and the blue hedgehog. He held the sword out and turned to Sonic. "I'll take care of him, you get out of here!". Sonic scoffed and got in a fighting position. "you think I'll let you have all the fun? I appreciate the help but I want in!". Dameon gave a little smile.  
"I'm not sure if you're brave or stupid hedgehog but it's entertaining. Alright Sonic, I've got your back"  
Sonic ran up the right arm and attempted to kick the cockpit but without his regular speed he was easily shaken off. The doctor laughed as Sonic hit the ground. While he was distracted with Sonic Dameon had ran to the tip of the lance where he stood. Eggman stuck the lance out hoping Dameon would fall off. Now it was a straight path from the lance, onto the arm, into the cockpit. "Prepare yourself doctor". Eggman panicked and froze. Dameon grabbed his sword and screamed his lyrics. "I...AM...  
FALLING INTO MADNESS NORMALY LIKE NAZIS WALKING ORDERLY YOU TIE MY WRISTS MOST HORRIBLY YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE AUTHORITY BUT REALLY YOU'RE CONTORTING ME GOOD LUCK YOU'LL NEED CONTROLLING MEEEEEEE!"  
Sonic and Tails watch him amazed as what looked like armor made of chaos energy formed around Dameon. A giant pair of blood red energy wings sprouted from his back and his sword looked like a flame it glowed so bright. "prepare to die!" he said as he brought the sword above his head, he brought it down and cut the lance down the middle. Another slash cut an arm off, then the other. Completely defenseless Eggman waited for the painful death that was coming. Dameon reached through the glass, it shattered on impact, and grabbed Eggman by the neck. The chaos energy around Dameon's hand burned Eggmans skin and he begged for him to end it quickly if he was going to kill him. He looked at Sonic and Tails. They both lunged at Dameon as soon as he touched the ground. "YOU CAN'T KILL HIM" Sonic cried. Dameon squeezed Eggman's neck. It burned. He dropped him and the chaos energy disappeared. His sword and his metal arm were orange because they had become so hot. "if I'd kept myself in that form for even a second longer my arm would've melted and I would've passed out." the arm fell off. Dameon sighed and looked at it. He ripped the emerald out of it with his regular hand and looked at Sonic and Tails. "Sonic, you come with me to bring him in. Tails, I expect a new arm by the time we get back." they both agreed but before they could go anywhere Eggman began to chuckle. Dameon put his foot down near his head. "try anything and I'll stomp you of of existence right now." Eggman pulled out a gun and shot Dameon in the right knee. It made a clanging noise. Dameon stomped the into pieces and broke Eggman's hand. Sonic and Tails looked confused. "what are you?" Tails asked. Dameon sat. "Maybe I should fill you in". 


	4. Chapter 4: the perfect, imperfect being

My name is Dameon. I was born on earth. My mother and father were both from Mobius. When I was born they had just moved into a small cabin in the woods. My hunting skills were pretty good because I had a unique ability. I was able to howl and feel the sound waves hit things. My vocal cords for some reason had been unfused with chaos energy, this is most likely because I had accidentally ingested water that had actually made up some kind of god. At least thats what my mom told me. My voice depending on how I use it can activate certain kinds of chaos powers, however they aren't nearly as powerful as when I have a Chaos Emerald. This caught the attention of G.U.N. They told my mother and father I had a gift and they would take care of all of us forever if they would let them teach me to work for them as I got older. They agreed and were taken care of for the rest of their lives. I however was submitted to tests beyond compare. They made me use all of the Chaos Emeralds at once to destroy an entire island, but it put terrible stress on my body. I won't go into detail but one day they decided what I was going to be. Once you became famous they feared you and decided if you ever went mad I'd be their weapon against you. They began an operation to make me stronger, every joint in my body was replaced with machinery and my bones were injected with some kind of artificial chaos. Don't ask, I'm not sure what that means. It made my bones virtually indestructible when a chaos emerald is present and they heal extremely fast when I don't have one. Something however had gone wrong with my left shoulder. While they were replacing It something shattered and they had to replace the entire thing with crappy steel. They told me it would have to work for now but it never got replaced. The weight was so much they had to replace my spinal cord with machinery capable of lifting a truck just so that it wouldn't kill me to walk around with. My left leg had to also be replaced with metal so that my body would weigh the same on each side, however since a leg is bigger than an arm they we able to use better metal that was lighter and more durable. The sword was given to me as a conduit for the chaos energy. I'm unable to release it from my body in large amounts without a medium like shadow without hurting myself in the process. As you just saw I can use incredible amounts of it but it wears me out very quickly. Lucky for me I don't have to rely on it because I have other abilities as well. The machinery in my body is far more advance than my arm and gives me incredible strength. I have great skill with bladed weapons due to many years of advanced training, although I prefer 2 handed blades. Since you never went crazy they decided to just make me into a mercenary. If they need someone brought in they send me. I've brought in a lot of criminals but Eggman has always alluded me. Now he lays here before me and I can finally take him in. The thing is though, I really don't want to do this anymore. G.U.N is a joke and Eggman will most likely escape in a week. That's why I want to make a deal. You two can keep him if you just do one thing for me. Tails I want you to open me up and fix me. I want my arm replaced with lighter, more efficient metal. I want to be able to focus my chaos energy through my body better, and I want it to be focused. This power is so out of control that I end up practically killing myself every time I use it. Please...fix me.

Tails nodded at Dameon and invited him into the workshop. There was very very much to do. 


End file.
